It Started Out as a Feeling
by Cosette 24601
Summary: A series of Suspian one-shots. Please leave prompts! Stories range from happy to tragic, fluffy to serious, anything really. Latest chapter: Come Again, Sweet Love
1. The Call

**After finishing my Suspian story ****_More Than a Beautiful Possession,_**** someone suggested I try writing Suspian one-shots. I don't usually write one-shots, but decided I would try it because I like Suspian stories and had no other ideas for a full Suspian story. So here it goes! Please leave prompts. Prompts can be for this world, Narnian world, or even crossover (I'm familiar with all the large fandoms). **

"You should talk with Susan," Lucy advised.

"Why me?" Peter protested.

"You're the eldest," Edmund said.

"So? I still don't know what to say!" he protested.

"We know even less. I mean, we're still probably going to go back to Narnia, so it's completely different for us," Edmund said.

"Just try to comfort her," Lucy said.

"I guess I'll try," Peter said uncertainly. He walked over to her room and knocked on the door.

"Lu, I told you already: I'm fine!" Susan called.

"No, it's me," Peter said.

After hesitating a moment, Susan asked, "Are you alone?"

"Um, yeah," he said.

She walked to the door, unlocked it and let him in. She was a mess. Her makeup was smudged, and she had clearly been crying. Peter sighed and grabbed a tissue to try to help her with it.

"Why don't we get some fresh air in here?" he suggested, opening the window.

"That's nice," she said softly.

"Su, you're still upset about Narnia, aren't you?" he asked.

"Aren't you?" Susan retorted.

"Yes, but something more is bothering you," Peter said. "Does… does this have anything to do with that kiss with Caspian?"

Susan flinched as she always did when his name was mentioned. She herself had not once said his name. If she had to refer to him, she only ever said, "that Telmarine prince." His name alone was enough to hurt her. Susan glared at Peter, saying, "I told you, that meant _nothing._ It was just a fling."

"If you say so," he said with a shrug. Susan kept glaring, but her mask was slowly falling apart. "Su, are you sure?"

Her glare turned into a grimace as tears began falling from her eyes. "No…. no," she whispered. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Su, you should've said something! It sounded like you were fine with saying goodbye."

"Would it have made any difference? Aslan was the one who sent us back," she said.

"I… I suppose not," he said, wrapping his arms around his sister.

"I… I don't want to think of him," Susan said. "Let's do something, anything else. Here, let's listen to my new radio." She walked over to the new radio their parents had splurged on for her birthday.

A song came on, one neither of them had ever heard before. "It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye."

Somehow, Susan found that she knew the words. The words somehow, magically came instinctively to her. "Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over; no need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye."

"Can I pick that star?" she teased, pointing out the window at the brightest star she could find.

"Sure, let's go follow it," Peter joked.

"I… I actually wouldn't mind a walk outside. It'll probably help me sort out my thoughts," she said. When Peter began to stand up, she added, "Alone. Thank you for coming in here for me though."

She went outside and found herself following the star. She began humming to herself which slowly turned into softly singing the song she had heard. "I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye."

She sighed and said to herself, "Would that I could bring him back just by calling him."

For the first time since returning to England, she felt urged to speak his name. His name tasted sweet in her mouth. "Caspian… Caspian… Caspian…"

She suddenly realized she was not alone in her nighttime walk. Someone had begun walking silently beside her. Her heart pounding, she slowly turned to see the dark haired man next to her. She recognized every inch of him. The charming smile she had dreamt of seeing again appeared on his handsome face as he whispered in his thick accent, "You called?"

Susan said the only word that came to her mind. "Impossible."


	2. Farewell

**Prompt from luv: **Caspian adjusts to being in their world but he has to get back because he's still king and all. 

"I have something to tell you," Susan said shyly.

"I have something to tell you as well," Caspian said.

"You first then," Susan said.

"I saw Aslan last night," Caspian said.

Susan gasped. "That's fantastic!"

"It's not," he said sadly, running his fingers through her silky hair, trying to memorize how it felt.

Susan grew quiet and grave. "You're returning to Narnia, aren't you?"

"How… how did you know?" Caspian said in shock.

"I knew it had to happen eventually," she said, pulling him in to her and laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, willing this moment to never end. "Narnia needs you more than I do."

"I love you," Caspian whispered. "And I love this world. Even if a round world wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought it would be."

Susan laughed, remembering Caspian's shock and confusion when he first saw a globe. It had taken them forever to explain the concept of gravity to him. "But you love Narnia more. And we always knew our time together in my world was merely borrowed time."

"I don't," he said quietly.

"Don't what?"

"I don't love Narnia more than I love you," Caspian said, kissing her forehead.

"And I love you more than anything. But you have a duty to Narnia as her king," Susan said while stroking his cheek to comfort him.

"I wish you could return with me," he asked, taking her hands in his.

"I wish I could. But it is not what we wish but what Aslan wills," she said, gripping his hands tightly.

"As Aslan wills," Caspian echoed in a hollow voice.

"This past few weeks have been heaven. Being able to spend time with you and not have a war to fight was a chance I never imagined having," Susan said.

"I fell more in love with you every single day," Caspian said.

"And I, you," she said. "And I am glad we acted on our love."

"One last kiss?" he asked with a sad-puppy dog face that made Susan's heart melt. She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him. He quickly returned her kiss, tangling his fingers into her hair. It was the most desperate kiss they had ever shared. It was if they were trying to keep each other there with their passion so they wouldn't have to separate. But there was nothing they could do about it. The day for them to separate, the day they had feared for so long was finally here. Caspian could taste salty tears as he kissed Susan. More than anything, he hated her crying. Especially since he was the reason. He had been so thrilled to join her in his world, but they both always knew his responsibility as king of Narnia would part them. But he hadn't thought it would be so soon. He almost wished he had never come. It would have been kinder to have never broken Susan's heart this way.

"Wait.. what was it you wanted to tell me?" Caspian suddenly remembered.

"I – nothing. It's not important now that you're leaving," Susan said dismissively.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault. But Caspian, can you promise me something?" she said.

"Anything, my love," he said.

"If you have a little girl, name her Susan," she said.

"I will," he said. "And I could only hope that she would be even half as beautiful, brave, incredible, loving, strong, and gentle as you are. If… if you have a son, will you name him Caspian?"

"I plan to," she said with a knowing smile. "So don't go naming your own future son Caspian or the brothers will have the same name."

"As you wish, my lady," he said with a quick kiss on her lips.

"Farewell," she said.

"I can hardly believe this is the last time we will see each other," he said softly.

"They say all will one day reunite in Aslan's country," Susan said softly. "For now, we must each move on with our lives and forget about each other."

"Until we meet in Aslan's country then," Caspian said with one last quick peck on the lips before walking out the door, stealing several glances behind him.

"Edmund," Susan said with a sigh once Caspian was out of sight. "I know you're hiding there and eavesdropping."

Edmund reluctantly crawled out from behind the couch he was hiding behind. "I'm so sorry, Su."

"Narnia needed him," Susan said quietly. "Ed… If when you and Lu get back to Narnia is during Caspian's time, promise me you won't tell him what I'm about to tell you."

"Is this about what you were planning to tell Caspian at first?"

"I'm having his child," Susan said softly. "I have a feeling it's a boy. Mother's intuition, you know? A little baby Caspian. But he can't know. He needs to move on and find himself a queen who can rule alongside him in Narnia. And I … I need to move on. To forget him and live my life here."


	3. Temptation

**I got a handful of reviews wanting me to turn the previous chapters into full stories… I'm not exactly going to do that – especially since the last chapter made them not able to see each other in this world or Narnia again – but this chapter will be a sort of continuation. Set in movie-verse. **

"Susan, Susan," Caspian murmured in his sleep. He suddenly woke when he heard noise in the cabin.

"Let me guess, bad dreams?" Edmund said to Lucy who had apparently decided to visit them that night. "It's either that or we're all going mad."

The next morning, Caspian and Edmund were alone, so Caspian decided to bring up what one of his dreams was. He wasn't going to tell Edmund about his dream of his father being disappointed with him. But he just had to ask him about the other dream…

"Ed… I had a strange dream last night," he began.

"Didn't we all?" Edmund said shortly, clearly not in the mood for talking.

"It seemed so real," he said. "But it couldn't be… I need to ask you something."

"Fine, what?" Edmund said.

"I saw Susan. But, she had a child with her," he said. Edmund stiffened. Caspian raised an eyebrow, "Does she have an actual child?"

"Yeah. Yours," Edmund said, not looking particularly happy about it. "She didn't want you t know about her."

Caspian found himself at a loss for words. He had no idea. They had only slept with each other once! "I… I wish I could have been there for her and the child."

"Yes, you should have been there," Edmund said roughly.

"I'm sorry," Caspian said, drawn aback by his outburst. "Edmund, you know I would have stayed if I could! I loved your sister."

After a moment, Edmund relented and said, "I guess. But Susan's not taking it well. She… she's even starting to deny that Narnia is real at times."

"I…I'm sorry," he repeated quietly.

After a long pause, Edmund said, "Susan thought the child was a boy. Mother's intuition sort of thing. That's why she insisted that you not name your own son Caspian. But she had a girl instead."

"What's her name?" Caspian asked eagerly.

"Cassandra. So it still had the Cas- part of your name. Cassie for short," he said.

"That's … that's so sweet," Caspian said, trying to remember the little girl in his dream. Her head had been buried in Susan's shoulder, but he could see she had dark hair that curled at its ends and was dressed in an odd-looking dress that Caspian assumed must be normal in their world. He tried to imagine what her face must look like. Maybe a cross between him and Susan?

"She's an adorable child. Just the week before we left for Eustace's house, she managed to say 'Eddie' for the first time," Edmund said, softening. "Mummy was her first. Then Lulu for Lucy. She still can't say Peter though. She just calls him Peta. Annoys him to no end, but he dotes on her still." A moment later, he frowned. "You saw Cassie in your dream? What were you dreaming?"

Caspian felt his face burn from embarrassment. He didn't really want to tell Edmund the details. It was his sister after all. "Um… I… I saw her blaming me for abandoning her and her child."

That was true enough. He didn't need to tell Edmund the other part of it. The temptation.

When they faced the final evil, Caspian fear what might be waiting for him. He heard other people murmuring what they saw. He at first saw his father, disappointed in him once again. But much more clear to him was Susan and Cassandra.

"Caspian," Susan beckoned, reaching her arm out. She was beautiful, but not her normal, healthy, wholesome beauty. Here she seemed more seductive and ethereal. He hair billowed in a non-existent breeze, luring him in. His breath caught and his heart began pounding out of his chest. "Caspian, come with us. Leave Narnia. It means so little to you. You could leave. Just deny Aslan, and then he could no longer keep us separate."

"No," he whispered, but even as he said it, he took a step towards her. Narnia didn't really need him, right? Trumpkin was already running it with him on this trip. He could find happiness with Susan.

"Just deny Aslan," she said, her ruby-red lips enunciating each word carefully. Were Susan's lips really that red the last time he had seen her?

The little girl turned her head towards him and reached out an arm, "Papa!"

"Caspian, you left us! And now that you know how to return, would you be so cruel to leave me to raise _our_ child on my own?" she accused, her dark eyes narrowing to slits. "Just say it. Deny Aslan! Say you do not follow him."

Caspian reached back out towards her. His mouth began moving, almost as if it was of its own accord, "I do not f –"

"Ed? Ed, what are you doing?" Lucy asked her brother anxiously, pulling Caspian back out of his reverie.

"Nothing," Edmund said, but Caspian could see the fear and guilt he felt reflected in Edmund's eyes. He must have nearly given into the mist as well. Caspian slowly turned away in shame. How long would it be until one of them gave in? If it wasn't for Lucy, both kings would have given in.

Deciding not to see if his father was in Aslan's country was near impossible. After that, his emotional strength was so low that when Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace left for their own world in the wall of water, Caspian nearly followed. He could see Aslan's eyes carefully on him, watching for his actions. If he followed them, he would be turning his back on Aslan and all of Narnia. But if he stayed, he would be turning his back on Susan and his daughter he had never even met.

"Aslan," he finally said. The Great Lion turned to him. "Will… will I ever see her again? And will I ever meet Cassandra?"

"Child, that is not for you to know yet. But do not despair. Do you think that because Susan is in this world that I am not watching over her?" he said. Caspian bit his lip and nodded. He had to stay here. He had made Narnia a promise to be its king. And the Susan he saw in the vision… the Susan he knew would never want him to deny Aslan. She had even told him before that she didn't want him to leave Narnia for her. She would be so disappointed with him. He was so glad he had never told Lucy or Edmund what nearly happened. Susan surely would be upset to here that he nearly turned his back on Narnia and Aslan for a false image of her.

He knew what his next action must be. He would fulfill his promise to Susan. He wasn't going to forget her as she asked. But he was going to move on with his life. Because Susan wanted him to and because Narnia needed a queen. And perhaps with his future queen, he could have a little girl named Susan. But alas, that was not to be.


	4. Arranged Marriage

**Thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed, or reviewed! For the reviewers, it seems many of you are guest reviewers. If you could come up with some name for yourself if you're suggesting a prompt, that would be very much appreciated. When I say who gave me the prompt, I would like to credit you, but that would make several of these just "guest" rather than anyone in particular. If you give me a name, I can properly credit you(: Thank you! **

**One more note (sorry, this is getting rather long). I got a request to do more song fics. What songs would you like a song fic of? Otherwise, it'll probably end up being all Les Miz (as my name should suggest, I'm obsessed with Les Miz). If it's an uncommon song, then please put the artist too so I can find it!**

** Prompt from Guest: Can you do one with arranged marriage? **

**Set in AU Narnia: **

Susan reread the letter from her brother. He had said she could refuse the betrothal, but Narnia could hardly afford a war with Telmar. Her brother, High King Peter, had been trying to create a peace treaty with Telmar for about a month to no avail. King Miraz was rather uncooperative about it, until he asked Peter for Susan and his nephew, Prince Caspian X to be betrothed. Peter had said it was the Narnian custom to court first to buy them some more time, but Susan knew she had to accept. She actually rather wished that Peter would just call it what it really was: an arranged marriage.

When they heard the captain call, "Land ho!" they all got ready to leave. Susan idly wondered what he looked like. Peter naturally didn't bother to describe him, other than to say he was less than impressed by how the prince handled his sword. Peter even said that he knew mice who he believed could handle a sword much better than this prince! But then again, Narnian mice were rather good at swordsmouseship, especially Reepicheep.

Prince Caspian was extremely nervous about meeting his possible bride. He had tried asking the Narnian High King about her, but he seemed to mostly just deflect his questions. He didn't seem to be very happy about the possible marriage. Caspian had asked around and heard she was apparently a famed beauty which was important for a queen to be. When he asked the Narnians other than the High Kings, they all said they weren't familiar enough with humans' strange standards of beauty. The Narnians preferred talking about the queen's other talents, but Caspian knew it wouldn't matter much. At least the fact that she was known as the "gentle" would be an asset. Females were expected to be gentle in Telmarine culture. And several of them saw her as motherly, another trait that boded well for a queen. But apparently she also loved shooting arrows, a manly talent that the Telmarines were sure to despise her for. He'd have to warn her before she made the mistake of doing something that should be left just for men. And apparently the Narnians thought she was brilliant at statesmanship and such. Caspian found this humorous. He tried to imagine his own aunt, Queen Pruniprismia trying to attempt statesmanship. Not a chance. As he had always learned, woman just weren't created to do such things. But the Narnians, being mostly animals, must just not know better. Although Caspian's tutor, Dr. Cornelius, and his nurse both said that the Narnian queens, both the current ones and ones before the Narnian Winter, were often known for their leadership and intelligence. Caspian wasn't sure what to believe.

All the servants and such which were disembarking were boring Caspian. The first time he saw Talking Animals and such, he was extremely excited. He had always heard such tales and loved them, even though his uncle discouraged them. He was so excited to get to see them in person. But now they had been in his castle for months for this treaty, so they were nothing new now. What he really wanted to see was Queen Susan. And when he finally saw her, she took his breath away. She was dressed in the Telmarine fashion but in Narnian colors. It was a strange blend, but she managed to make it beautiful. Although she could probably make anything look beautiful, even if she was dressed in filthy rags. She was simply that stunning. And she walked with the assured grace of a queen. But at the same time, there was something perhaps a bit too masculine about her walk, something powerful. Something the Telmarine court was sure to not like in a female. But Caspian found it oddly attractive.

Susan found a boy who absolutely had to be the prince. She was relieved to see that he looked about Peter's age. And he did look rather attractive. There was something mysterious and compelling about him that made her want to get to know him better.

During the evening's festivities, Caspian noticed his future bride excuse herself, claiming needing fresh air. He thought it was best he make sure she was alright. He found her and walked alongside her silently.

Susan decided she might as well ask the prince the question that had been bothering her all day. "The Telmarines keep saying what a good match this is. But then the other things they have said, it seems they value me merely for the alliance it creates with Narnia and for my beauty."

"Precisely," Caspian said, not comprehending the problem.

"I'm good in battle. The best strategist for how to set up your archers. And the best archer in Narnia. Isn't that a much more valuable skill?" she questioned testily. If archery wasn't a skill she was allowed to have here, then she would need to find a way to do it behind the prince's back. She absolutely was not going to give up her bow and arrow.

"Not for a woman," Caspian protested, rather shocked. A woman strategizing? His tutor and nurse had spoken of such things, but he thought that was an exaggeration since those were just stories. "You mustn't talk about such things here."

Susan turned to him with a scowl. "And I can talk pretty much anyone into anything, which is useful in counsel. And although my brother Edmund is better at settling disputes, I'm the one who usually is better at keeping everyone calm and getting people to cooperate," she continued.

"Oh, counsel is male only," he said sincerely. He hadn't even ever thought about the possibility of a woman in counsel before. It just… it just wasn't ever done. Even though he was now questioning why not. This queen seemed more intelligent than at least have than men on the counsel of lords. "But calming people, especially babies is an important talent for woman."

"Says who? Please tell me those are words someone else put into your head and not something you truly believe?" Susan pleaded. Something about the way the prince said it made her feel like he was trying to convince himself of it.

Sure enough, Caspian was having an inner battle. He never understood why woman were considered weaker or less intelligent. But no Telmarine had ever let woman fight or be an advisor, so there must be a reason. Right?

As they continues walking, Susan noticed an unused fireplace and got an idea. Time to get the prince to confess to himself that he didn't even believe what he was saying. "So, essentially, the only traits that matter for a woman are her beauty and gentleness? That is the total of her worth?"

If Caspian had been better-versed in woman like Susan, he would have detected a note of danger in her voice. But instead, he said, "I've heard your famous for both of those, so it seems like you're well prepared. You just need to stop trying to do such masculine things like archery and counsel."

Susan reached into the fireplace and smeared her face until there were black marks everywhere.

"What are you going?" Caspian asked nervously, wondering what was going on.

She slapped him. He just stood dumbfounded. No one had ever treated him like this. Especially not a "gentle" female. "There. Now I'm not beautiful; now I'm not gentle. So does that mean I'm worthless now?"

"Umm…." was all he could manage. She stood there, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You're still beautiful," he said, blushing. It was true, in his eyes at least. The smears all over her face hardly masked her beauty at all. And her glare was terrifyingly beautiful.

"Ugh, you're completely missing the point!" Susan said exasperatedly.

"No… I think I see your point," Caspian said slowly.

"Do you?" Susan said in a dangerous tone.

"Yes. And… and you should prepare yourself for facing a lot of hate from the Telmarine counsel and my uncle," he said with a small smile. "They won't like the idea of a woman leading them alongside me."

Susan caught what he was saying and returned his smile. "And you? Do you like the idea of having a strong, powerful woman at your side?"

"Only if that woman is you," he said honestly. This queen was so compelling, so amazing. "But I retract my earlier statement actually. It's the Telmarine counsel that needs to prepare themselves for _you._"

"Mmm, keep talking. Both your accent and the words you are saying are adorable," Susan flirted. Caspian laughed.

"I feel as though I've been waiting for you all my life," he said, opening his heart to her. "I've never met anyone like you."

"Same with you. I was so worried about leaving Narnia. That I would be forced into being a shallow, empty-headed figurine just to decorate some king's arm," she said.

"And… and you don't think I would? I mean, I don't plan to anymore," he said. "But… I am a Telmarine. It was part of my culture to not think of woman being strong or intelligent."

"Well, we're just going to prove them wrong," Susan said. "Start encouraging girls to go to school, open the counsel to both females and males –"

"Wait, you're making plans already? So you're going to stay?" Caspian asked, elated.

"Of course," Susan said. "I'm excited to be here now. And… I'm excited to be marrying you."

Caspian grinned. She was absolutely nothing like what he had pictured his future queen to be, but now that he met her he knew he would never be satisfied by any girl other than her. She was perfect for him. He hugged her tightly, taking in her scent. She placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Do you want to go back? Or… I could show you the archery range instead. I could teach you how to shoot with a Telmarine crossbow," he offered.

Susan grinned. That sounded perfect. But she couldn't resist teasing him a little more. "And I could teach you how to actually shoot."

"Wh-What?" he protested, but was cut off by an impromptu kiss from Susan right on the lips. He quickly decided that kissing was significantly more important than defending his shooting capabilities.


	5. The Gentle Queen

**Someone was upset I had skipped their prompt. Don't worry if your prompt isn't a story yet, I promise I'll eventually get to it! I just skip around a bit to whichever inspires me the most at the moment. If it looks like I've skipped yours for a more recent prompt, I probably have a partially completed story just waiting for me to be inspired some more that will be posted! :) **

**Prompt from luv: have ya ever thought about doing missing scenes from the movie? Like showing how Caspian and Susan met/them talking and getting to know each other and eventually falling in love/acting on that love?**

**The first chapter of my story**_**More than a Beautiful Possession **_**actually did this, but I'll do another version here. I'll do one here, and if people like it, I'll continue with some more!**

**By the way, there's a poll on my profile about what new story I should do next. The prompt about Miraz not having a son, but Dr. Cornelius blowing the horn is likely to also be a Suspian romance (and was inspired by a guest review here), so if any of you want another full Suspian story, make sure to vote for that(: **

Caspian said, "You're just not exactly what I expected." He meant it towards Peter, but then his eyes drifted towards Susan accidentally. Although wasn't she? All the stories said she was beautiful. And that she was an archer. But he just hadn't realized how true those stories were. Or that she was tough enough to last a walk from Cair Paravel to the forest. He had assumed as the "Gentle" queen, she wouldn't enjoy such things. But there she was, looking ready to fight at a moment's notice. Not what he expected, but… perhaps better. And as for her, he wasn't exactly as disappointed about the young age as he was with the others. He was rather happy that she was his age.

Before their first war council, Caspian found a quiet moment with Queen Susan. She was looking the drawings again, a sad look on her face.

"Your majesty," he said with a bow, unsure how to greet her. In the forest, he hadn't known who they were at first. But now he did, so he was unsure how to proceed. How exactly does one talk with a queen 1300 years older?

"Prince Caspian," she greeted, turning and inclining her head. "I was just… remembering."

"You seem sad," he said, hoping that as prince it wouldn't be consider rude of him to show such curiosity.

"How would you feel if you suddenly returned home to find out that everyone you knew and loved was dead?" she retorted, a bit bitterly. Caspian was a bit shocked by the bitter note in her voice. He reached a hand out to her. She took it, and he pulled her toward him, into a warm hug. He was almost ecstatic as she placed her head on his shoulder. Her skin was so soft and delicate that he wanted to stroke it. But years and years of learning to act proper around ladies stopped him. "Thank you," she suddenly said in her soft voice.

"I wish I could do something to lessen your pain," he said. But the pain of losing everyone you knew and loved wasn't something he could defeat with his sword or shoot with his crossbow. It was something he was completely lost in how to deal with.

"You already have," she said, stroking his cheek. Now _that_ was completely out of all rules of decorum that Caspian had learned, but he didn't care. After all, she started it. Maybe it was appropriate during the Golden Age or in her own magical, incredible world. And he was sure not to complain. Her touch was so delicate, so soft. So comforting.

"We, um, we should go get ready for the war council," he said awkwardly. She simply nodded in assent. He began for the tunnel out, but then stopped when he realized he was no longer had the highest rank in the cave. He stepped aside to allow Queen Susan to exit first. "Forgive me, your majesty. I- I forgot for a moment. I – I didn't mean to um, sorry – "

"You're blushing," she teased, tapping him on the cheek on her way out. He couldn't help laughing like a foolish young schoolboy. What was it about her that turned him into a stammering, foolish young boy around her? He followed her, his heart throbbing. If he had known blowing that horn would bring her, he would have blown it even sooner.


	6. Grief Support

**Prompt from luv: A talk after the raid, when Caspian tells them about his father. They never really show that in the movie, you just assume that everyone got word that Miraz killed Caspian's father. I wanna see a vulnerable Caspian with Susan.**

**I did a scene like this in my other fic, so I'll approach it in a different way for anyone who read that. So...Peter and Susan probably figured out the stuff about Caspian's father once they burst into Miraz's bedchambers. But it's still something they're likely to have talked about after so here it goes… **

"Hey, Caspian," Susan said gently, walking up to the prince and sitting next to him. "You alright?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said gruffly.

"Well, unlike the four of us, I doubt you've seen the amount of death we've seen, so tonightwas probably quite a shock to you. And finding out about your father's death seemed to have hit you hard," she said.

"Well, that's an understatement," Caspian said in a surly voice.

"Excuse me?" Susan said, offended.

" 'Hit me hard'? How would you feel if you found out your uncle killed your father?" Caspian shot back. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Don't I?" Susan retorted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we came back to find out _everyone_ we knew and loved was long dead. There was no way to say last goodbyes, visit graves, or anything. And we didn't have time to even mourn because there were living Narnians, and helping them was more important than mourning deaths that happened long ago!" Susan exclaimed, before turning and striding out. She found somewhere to sit in privacy and began to cry. She hadn't meant to blow up on him, but he was so thickheaded! Yes, she had agreed with him about this plan being too risky, but once a plan is set in motion, you don't blow it all up over a death that happened several years ago. With Peter at least, it was more than one death he wanted to avenge by going after the Telmarines. But he was an idiot too.

And now instead of avenging Narnian deaths, Narnian deaths had been caused. Caspian wasn't nearly the hero she had hoped he would be. And… she had almost thought of after the war, a possible courtship. Ha! Never going to happen. She could forgive her brother. That's what family does, and she knew he was beating himself up over it. Whereas Caspian seemed unrepentant.

Caspian had not yet moved from where Susan had left him. Sure that made him feel sorry for them, but it was completely different! Those deaths had happened over a thousand years ago and those who had killed them were long dead. Whereas his father's murderer was enjoying the spoils of his evil deeds. And yet… Caspian couldn't help feeling guilty when she glared at him. He wandered to the drawings of the kings and queens old on the walls of the cave. Why couldn't the kings and queens come in and spectacularly save the day as they did in all the legends?

_Because they're mourning the loss of everyone they knew before,_ a nagging voice in his head which sounded an awful lot like Susan said. He shook his head to rid himself of the voice.

He then heard a very different voice speaking out loud and looked next to him. Nikabrik.

* * *

How could he be so stupid? The White Witch was the worst tyrant of all. And he allowed the hag and werewolf to draw the circle and cut his hand. Only then did he even have a second thought about it. And Susan hated him. That was clear. All of her siblings too.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he practically ran into Susan. "Your majesty."

"Prince Caspian," she said coldly, with a small curtsy.

He gulped. She was angry. And unlike her elder brother's hot temper, hers was pure ice. Somehow, that seemed more frightening.

"How… how are you?" he asked lamely. She didn't deign to respond to that pointless question.

"I… I'm sorry," he offered weakly.

"I'm sure you are," she said flatly.

"Please, your majesty," he pleaded.

"Please, what?" she said. "Please, forget that you decided to ally yourself with – "

"I think she put a spell on me! It's not my fault!" he said over her in anger.

"I am aware of that," she said, her voice a sharp knife. "I spoke with Peter. He said the circle seemed to be enchanted to make those inside of it feel compelled to finish the spell. Although he still blamed himself for he felt he should have fought it better. And yet here you are, feeling no remorse. And you decided to begin the spell with the Witch's servants."

Caspian bowed his head. She was right of course. "I…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. And what for? You say you're sorry, and then say it's not your fault?" she said.

"I…" he said. Why was she twisting all his words?! He wanted to make amends, not make things worse. "I…I miss my father," he blurted out.

Susan felt a lump in her throat. She could never resist helping someone so vulnerable and hurt. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…no," he said, startled by the question. "I… I don't even know what I would say."

Susan picked up his hand gently and pulled him towards her. "Caspian, I think you really need a friend to talk to you right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm still quite angry with you. But since you seem to really need a friend, so I'll push that aside for you."

"T-Thank you, your majesty," he said, dumbfounded.

"Susan. We're friends," she said with a gentle smile. "Now. What would you like to talk about?"

"I…Do you think Peter hates me?" he asked, wondering just how open he could be with her.

"No, he's too busy hating himself," she said. He thought she was teasing, but she seemed entirely serious. "Do you hate him?"

"No! I mean… I … I'm jealous of him," Caspian said, his walls crumbling. He rarely was even this honest with his tutor. What was it about Susan that he couldn't help being open with her?

"Of him being High King?"

"No… of him having a family. And that you're all so supportive of him for that reason alone," he said.

"I think Dr. Cornelius would consider you like family. I've barely met him, but I've notice him think of you like a son perhaps. And he was willing to risk his life for you," she pointed out.

"I… I guess he rather is," Caspian said quietly.

"And you can count on us as well. All four of us," Susan said.

"Really?" Caspian said dubiously.

Susan reached up to his face and cupped his chin. "We panicked when your tutor came without you, saying you went after Miraz. We feared the worst. The best move for us would be to continue with the plan without you, but we couldn't do it. We needed to make sure you were safe."

"T-Thank you," he said, startled by the revelation. "I… I hadn't thought about that."

Susan smiled and pulled him into a hug. Caspian was sure she could feel his heart pounding. He had grown up with no one ever caring about him. He just assumed no one did still. Other than his rank of course. But Susan seemed to be saying that she and her siblings cared about him… as a person. He realized that he too cared about them, much more than he thought he would. Especially Susan. An idle thought crossed his mind, one he was not sure he should be thinking. But he said it outloud anyways, knowing he was an idiot for saying it. "When… when this is over…it would be good for the Telmarines to see some sign of unity between the old Narnians and Telmarines…"

"Yes, it would," Susan said, cocking her head to the side. Caspian thought she looked adorable. But it also meant he'd have to be more straightforward since she didn't get the implication.

"An, um… marriage would do it," he said, instantly blushing.

Susan took a step back, startled by how forward he was. But… politically speaking, it was a strategic move. And… there was something about him that piqued her interest. Perhaps… but then another, darker thought crossed her mind. How much time did she have left in Narnia? What if they suddenly left again? But she looked at Caspian's bashful, yet eager face. She vowed to ask Aslan the moment she could. "We… we'll see if it can work out."

But it could never work out, as she later realized. After all, she was 1300 years older than him.


	7. Telmarine Council of Lords

**So in chapter 4, I wrote about an arranged marriage between Susan & Caspian in which Caspian was the prince of Telmar. There was a mention about the counsel being unlikely to accept a woman, and I got a prompt from It's-all-about-the-magic requesting to see Susan "kicking Telmarine counsel butt!" **

Susan knew nothing could go wrong with her newly betrothed by her side. She was absolutely terrified, but they could easily face this together. And what was it that frightened her so? Not anything physically violent (at least, she didn't expect so), nothing deadly. Just a council meeting. But with Telmarine Lords who were not afraid to loudly voice their opinions about the place of women, even queens. And that terrified her.

She didn't have to do this. She was the one who had insisted on it. Not that Caspian had argued against it much when he had realized that all his silly preconceived ideas about woman being simply ornaments were wrong.

"You ready for this, love?" he asked.

"I'm a bit nervous," she admitted.

"Remember, I fully support you," he said, placing his hands on her arms and looking her straight in the eye. "They might make a lot of noise, but in the end, they'll have to let you be an equal leader."

"But you do need the majority of the council's approval before you act, unless it is in wartime," she pointed out. "And your uncle is the acting king, so wouldn't it also need his approval?"

"Lord Protector. So he acts as king until I come of age, which is only a year away," he explained. "Maybe we should leave the part about opening council seats to ladies until after I have full power though. But they better accept you as my queen."

"I'm rather surprised. I didn't think you would feel that strongly about this," Susan commented.

"My incredible queen, are you really so blind to not see that I fell in love with you the moment you slapped me and smeared ash on your face?" he said teasingly.

"You said I was still beautiful," she chuckled, remembering it.

"And you got mad at for me for missing the point. Just as I'm not too happy that you keep missing the point that I love you and that you made me realize I'd be an idiot to not want such an incredible woman ruling beside me," he said, taking her hands in his and pulling her close.

"So… you're not just doing this to make me happy?" she clarified.

"That's just an added bonus," he said, twirling a strand of her hair. It was amazing how much this woman had changed his life by entering into it. She meant everything to him now, and he found himself incredibly lucky that she had agreed to the match. But… one question lingered. "And… Susan?"

"Hm?"

"Do… um… I mean… I kind of sort of…said that I love you there…" he stammered out, feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment at his complete lack of eloquence.

"And I love you too," Susan responded, already understanding what her future husband wanted to ask before he even got to it. She smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Now, the council," he said, leading her in on his arm.

"What is a woman doing here?" Lord Donnon demanded before she had even set foot in the room.

"As my future wife and your future queen, you would be well advised to treat her as such," Caspian said sternly.

"I'm sure my lord meant no disrespect to your highness or your highness'… future wife," Miraz said, "But all the same, a woman cannot be in the Chamber of Lords when it is in council."

"As I am sure you didn't intentionally mean disrespect towards me by referring to me merely as his highness' future wife rather than acknowledging that I am a queen by my own right," Susan said loftily, raising an eyebrow.

Miraz opened his mouth and shut it silently. For once, he was lost for words. Caspian wanted to laugh so much.

"Not here," Lord Scythley said in a patronizing tone. "You forget you are no longer in Narnia."

"My _dear_ lords, Narnia is recognized by your nation as a sovereign state and therefore, I am considered a visiting queen by your own law and am afforded the respect of being referred to as a queen. I'm sure it was a lack of knowledge on your part, Lord Scythley, that made you forget such protocol. I will be generous and forgive it this time. Do not expect such charity should you forget again, now that you've been properly educated on the matter," she said in the same patronizing manner he had spoken to her with.

Lord Schthley blushed like a schoolboy being reprimanded by a stern teacher.

"You're doing incredible so far," Caspian murmured comfortingly. Susan was relieved to know he wasn't upset with her treating his lord in such a manner.

"Your highness!" Miraz said to his nephew. "You should not let your… the queen harp on in such a manner."

"And what manner would that be?" Caspian asked threateningly, just daring his uncle to insult the love of his life.

"Just… just…" he said. Having regained some of his bluster, he continued with, "This behavior is unseemly for a woman, for a queen especially."

"Those who do not treat the queen with the respect her majesty is worthy of deserve more than simply being schooled in protocol," he said.

"But she – her majesty, I mean – should not even be in this chamber," he protested.

"We thought it best that your future queen who will be leading you should begin understanding how the council works before the wedding," he said.

The council broke into shouts of protest at the idea of a woman leading the council.

Caspian raised a hand for silence. "I should have clarified, alongside me of course. As equals," he said, knowing full well that this would not placate them the slightest bit.

"My prince!" Lord Montoya called. "Your highness cannot simply overrule our council and place a woman at our head."

"By what law?" Caspian demanded. "The law allows for split power over the council. We see no law against it."

He was stretching it a bit here. While nothing forbade it exactly, nothing implied it should be done. But now that Susan was at his side, he wanted her by his side in anything and everything.

"But a woman!" Lord Montoya protested.

"We are rather disturbed to see that the council has little knowledge of its own laws," Susan said, falling into the royal we naturally. "This ought to be rectified immediately. If any of my lords wish have tutoring on the laws you were supposed to grow up knowing, I can oblige."

The idea of a woman having to teach them anything infuriated them.

"Excuse me?"

"First, we had a lord not know his proper protocol. Then, the lack of understanding of how power over the council could be divided, followed quickly by a protest against a female leader despite the complete legality of it," she said in rather superior tone.

Most of the lords wisely kept quiet to not give her more reasons to point out that they were acting ignorant. But a few still thought they could beat her and Caspian.

"She is completely unqualified for the position," Lord Montoya repeated. "My prince, you have been brought up to lead this nation. This… interloper has not."

Susan tensed.

"Easy there. He's just an a**," Caspian whispered in her ear. She nodded and forced herself to relax. Out loud, he reminded, "Speak to the queen with the proper respect, or not at all."

"By what does my lord base his claim on?" Susan asked haughtily.

"You know nothing of our history, our politics, anything of us," he said.

"Would you bring up the same complaints if she was a man?" Caspian retorted angrily to an awkward silence.

"And what do you base these … conjectures upon?" she said, arching an eyebrow. She was thankful she had made herself study Telmarine culture the moment they became important in Narnian politics.

"Ah- Are – You're not seriously saying you do know such things?" Lord Montoya protested.

"Try me," Susan shot back angrily.

"Do… do you know why the council exists?" he began.

"After the Battle of Oxnard, thus ending a civil war," she began before launching into the entire history she had memorized.

"There. Are you satisfied, Lord Montoya?" Caspian said with thinly veiled sarcasm. He nodded wordlessly, amazed.

One of the younger lords, eager to please, offered, "My prince and my queen, by the time you will take over the council, my carpenters can construct an appropriate chair for her majesty."

That show of support discouraged the lords who were still against Susan being a part of the council.

"In the meantime, she will sit beside me and anything she says is to be respected as much as if I said it," Caspian said firmly. It probably wouldn't quite happen, but it looks like they were headed in the right direction.

After the council, the happy couple found a moment alone. Caspian picked her up, swung her around, and kissed her.

She giggled. "What was that for?"

"Because you are so amazing," he said.

"So are you. Without your support, they wouldn't have let me say a single word."

"And with the two of us supporting each other, we can change Telmar for the better. It's always been my dream, but I had no idea how. But you're my inspiration. You've given me ideas and incentive for improving Telmar," he said, kissing her.

She returned the kiss. "I love you. I … as much as I love Narnia, I love it here too. Because this is where you are."


	8. Double-Dating

**For PopRockShawty… Peter/Lilliandil and Susan/Caspian double date. Takes place in AU England. And she loves Spanish!Caspian... although it might end up more Latin American than actually Spaniard. I also got a prompt early on asking for more song fics, so the song for this fic is ****_Te Mando Flores _****by Fonseca. Kinda obvious, but as a disclaimer, in addition to not owning Narnia, I also don't own anything that's a reference to ****_Te Mando Flores. _**

"Hey, Caspian. You've got to stop moping around so," Peter said, jumping up onto the wall overlooking the nearby girl's school to sit next to his friend, a transfer student from Spain. "What's up anyways?"

"Phyllis," he responded.

"Who?"

"Eugene went to ask this beautiful girl her name. I… I wish I had his confidence. Su valor."

"That's probably the first time anyone's ever said that," Peter interjected jokingly.

Caspian chuckled. "O sea, I don't think it got him very far. But he did get a name out of the mysterious beauty. The most I've done is send her – how do you say? Anoni-mouse? – red flowers I picked up on the road."

"And you've been wasting your time pining over some girl who you know nothing about other than her looks and name?" Peter said dubiously.

"I… I've watched her before. She doesn't fit in with the other chicas. The same way I feel around any of our classmates. Other than you and Ed. Where we could fit in if we wanted to, but choose not to conform," he said.

"Huh," Peter said. He knew what Caspian meant though. Sometimes it felt like none of them belonged in this world at all. "So, you plan to go talk with this girl?"

"No!" Caspian protested. He blushed and said, "I… she wouldn't want to talk with me. She's too good for me."

"You don't know that. Lilliandil went out with you, didn't she?" Peter pointed out. "And she's easily the most beautiful girl our year. With… stars in her eyes… an ethereal glow about her…"

"She only went out with me because we were the only ones sailing on that ship that summer. But, oye, do you have a crush on her?" Caspian suddenly asked, noticing the starry gaze his friend had in his eyes.

"What? No!" Peter protested. "Ex-girlfriends are off-limits! I would never!"

"I wouldn't care," Caspian said slowly. "I'm interested in Phyllis, remember?"

"Wait, really?" Peter said, suddenly eager now that he knew Caspian wasn't going to get mad at him. "You're alright with it?"

"Por supuesto. But sh! There she is," he said, looking off in the distance. "Allí."

"Lilliandil?"

"No. Phyllis," he said, pronouncing the name with much reverence.

As "Phyllis" grew closer, Peter suddenly double up with laughter.

"_¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa__?_ Why do you find this so funny?" Caspian said, offended.

"Phyllis? That's what you think her name is?" he said between peals of laughter.

"Sí. That's what Eugene said she said," he said, rather annoyed.

"That's not… She lied then. Definitely not Phyllis," he said, tearing from laughing so much.

"How would you know? Maybe she gave _you_ a false name," he pointed out.

"Then she's fooled our parents as well," Peter hinted.

Realization dawned on Caspian and he turned back to her. "That's Susan? Tu hermana? At least, I assume not Lucy since this mujer seems older than Ed."

While Caspian had heard many a tale from the brothers about their sisters, Caspian had yet to meet either of them.

"You know what? Any chance you can talk to Lilliandil for me? If you get me a date with her, I'll set you up with my sister," Peter offered. "Can't promise she'll be happy about it, but I could definitely make some deal with her or something."

"Really?" Caspian said excitedly.

"Yeah. But you hurt my sister, you die," Peter threatened.

Caspian chuckled. "I sure wouldn't want to have to face both you and Ed, che. I've seen you in fencing class."

A week later, Peter was driving Susan to where they had planned to have a double-date picnic under the stars. Susan picked at the sleeves of her cherry dress anxiously. "Peter, I have a really bad feeling about this. You know how I feel about most boys. Especially since you said he's been watching me. That's never a good sign."

"Just give him a try, Su. Ed and I both like him. That's got to count for something, right?"

"I suppose. Usually if a boy so much as looks in my general direction, the two of you are ready with fists out," she mused.

When they arrived, Susan saw the boy waiting there. "Pete, is that him?"

"Yeah," Peter said, watching her to judge her reaction. She stared at him. He was… gorgeous, quite frankly. She wasn't prone to romantic notions of love at first sight but…

Caspian resisted the urge to run out to Susan. He could hardly believe the girl he – as well as quite a few other boys at their school – had been admiring from afar was now here for a date with him. A double-date with her protective older brother, but hey it was still farther than anyone else had gotten.

He was shocked to see her run towards him excitedly. He could feel his heart pounding as fast as she was running.

She held out her hand. "You must be Caspian. I'm Susan."

Suddenly, a handshake seemed to improper for the exquisite goddess before him. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I am pleased to meet you, mi reina," he said. He instantly regretted it. She must think him quite the ridiculous fool.

She giggled. "I think you must have been born in the wrong century."

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing a bit.

She leaned in and whispered. "Don't be. I oft think the same of myself."

"Hi, Caspian. So glad you remembered to greet your best friend too," Peter cut in sarcastically, annoyed by how close he had gotten to his sister already.

"Lo siento. Hola, Pete!" he said cheerfully. "Lilliandil should be here any time now… Mira, there she is. Allá."

Sure enough, Liliandil's father Ramandu was dropping her off. Peter was instantly smitten. She was barefoot and her hair streaming behind her, wild and free.

"I've been waiting for you," she said to Peter, not even hesitating before taking his hand. "You took long enough."

"Um, I was here first? Or did you mean you were waiting for me to ask you out?"

"I knew you would eventually. It was merely the length of your journey to this point that I questioned, for your have traveled far," she said mysteriously.

Peter didn't understand, but accepted it. "I hear you like astronomy?"

She nodded. "I belong with the stars," she said ambiguously.

"I've always had an interest in astronomy," he confessed. Soon, the two were discussing the many constellations and ways of the stars, completely ignoring the other couple.

"So, Susan…do you like…. romance novels?" Caspian tried, looking for something to talk about with this woman he knew so little about. And even more nervous that he would have already been with such a beautiful women because he knew Peter and Edmund would trounce him hard if he did anything wrong.

"I prefer fantasy," she said simply. She had been content to sit in silence, especially now that she was rather underwhelmed by this man's abilities as a conversationalist.

"¡Yo también! Me too!"

"Then why did you ask about romance?" she inquired.

"I figured as a girl –" he began.

"Of course. Because girls are always just interested in romance and their sum worth is merely their love life," she said with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"No! Forgive me. I… I did not intend to be, what is the word? Presuntuoso…"

"Presumptuous, maybe? If it's a cognate. And yes, you were rather presumptuous," she said. "But at least you realized it wasn't a good idea afterwards."

"I… pues… so, what is your favorite subject in school?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Does archery count?" she said.

"Really? Mine too! Es decir, if that counts as a subject."

"Indeed?" she said, much more interested.

"I also do fencing, but am not nearly as good as your brothers," he said.

"I would like to see you," she said with a smile, taking his hand.

"Really?" he said. "Most think it's a wasted talent since no one does it anymore really."

"I don't think so," she said. "If you love it, then throw yourself into learning it. And I'd love to see you doing something you love to do. Or maybe an archery contest. I'd love to face you. Although I think we're both losing right now."

"¿Qué?" he asked confused.

"Against Cupid. His arrows have pierced me to the heart. And unless I'm very much mistaken, you as well."

Caspian blushed. Somehow, her blatant flirting didn't feel as uncomfortable as it should. "Right through mi corazón. And I'll never pull that arrow out," he confessed.

"It's like a scene out of one of those annoying, mushy romance novels that I detest," she said, suddenly laughing at the absurdity of it.

"This is one romance novel I would love to read again and again and again y más," he said, pushing back her hair. "Voy preparando diez mil palabras. Para convencerte que a mi lado. Todo será como soñamos."

She smiled at the beautiful words, even though she hardly knew what they meant. She tipped her head back invitingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Ew," Peter suddenly interrupted, returning with Liliandil.

"How cute!" Liliandil trilled happily.

Susan and Caspian both blushed.

"So…are actually going to eat at this picnic?" Peter asked, grabbing some food.

"Boys," Susan grumbled, annoyed at being interrupted.

As they began eating, Caspian asked, "Pues… how'd stargazing go?"

"The only star I want to gaze at is the one here with me," Peter said, kissing Lilliandil's cheek.

"My brother's a romantic? Who knew?" Susan joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pues, I don't need a star when I have the radiant southern sun," Caspian murmured, taking Susan into his arms.

"The sun _is_ a star," Susan pointed out, her logic not allowing her to just accept the scientifically incorrect compliment.

"Dios mío," Caspian sighed dramatically. Susan giggled.

Later that night, Peter and Lilliandil went off to observe the stars yet again. Susan leaned into Caspian who wrapped his arms around her.

"I… I really like you, Susan. You… I know it's creepy, but I've wanted you for so long. But now that you're here with me…" he trailed off.

Susan gaped at him, not understanding where he was going with it.

"Now that we're here, I don't think I could ever be happy again if I didn't have you," he said.

"It seems crazy, but I feel the same," she said, taking his hand.

"Déjame darte la mano. Para tenerte a mi lado. Mi niña yo te prometo que seré siempre tu amor. No te vayas por favor," Caspian murmured. Susan didn't know what he was saying, but it thrilled her anyways.

Caspian was disappointed when Peter finally returned and reluctantly said they ought to get going. As he watched her disappear, he scribbled down the words that came to his mind, hoping to rewrite them into a letter that he could hopefully convince Peter to give Susan.

"Te vuelves a ir y si de noche hay luna llena, si siento frío en la mañana, tu recuerdo me calienta. Y tu sonrisa cuando despiertas, mi niña linda yo te juro que cada día te veo más cerca."


	9. Set-Up

**Another prompt from PopRockShawty: in the post TLB afterlife, Susan gets to go to Aslan's Country after all. Rilian accepts that his parents are not in love but he wants his folks to find love so he and his descendants tries to set up Caspian/Susan. **

**I also got a prompt from another reviewer asking for them to meet again in Aslan's Country… Therefore: **

Susan heard about the train crash on the radio. As she realized which train it was, her eyes widened and her palms grew sweaty. Her siblings… her parents… her friends… they could all be there. Most likely were. She found her parents' keys and took the car. She had only just begun learning to drive, but how hard could it be?

A nagging thought in the back of her mind said: pray.

Pray? But she wasn't particularly Christian. Much less any other religion. But… in Narnia she had been.

She shook her head. Why was she playing games in her mind again? But Narnia had felt so real. Especially one man in particular…

As she grew more terrified, she finally gave in. "Aslan! Aslan!" she called. "Please! Don't take my family."

She began sobbing, making it harder to see the road. Suddenly, there was a lion in the middle of the road. She swerved to avoid hitting it and suddenly, everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again, every other car was gone, but the lion was still there.

"Daughter of Eve, you called on me in time. You may enter my country," he said, pressing his nuzzle to her forehead. He then breathed on her and all her memories of Narnia became sharper, rather than the blurry, forgotten haze they had become. Some sharper than others. Especially those of the king of her heart.

* * *

Rilian was disappointed whenthe Kings and Queen of Old returned without the Gentle Queen. He grew up with stories of all of them, but her in particular. It had been painfully clear that his father was in love with her. As Rilian grew up, he came to realize that his parents were in more of an arranged marriage than one filled with love. His father wanted a wife who would accept his love for the Gentle Queen and be a good queen to Narnia. His mother wanted to see the world beyond the skies and her island and to adventure. But neither of them loved the other. Rilian had hoped his father could finally find love, but then the Gentle Queen was apparently not allowed in Narnia.

As he wandered about the outside of the gates, he saw a young woman approaching, looking rather lost and confused. Other than his wife – to whom no woman, in his mind, could ever compare – this was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't tell what country she might be from. By her dress, she looked as though she was from another world entirely.

"Excuse me, milady. May I help you?" he asked politely.

"I… I don't know where I am. There was a car crash! And a lion… I didn't realize until after that it was _Him._ And… is this Narnia? I had almost forgotten," she said. There an accent to her voice that sounded just like… the Pevensies. He openly gaped at her. She blushed self-consciously and asked, "What? Is… is there something on my dress?"

"No, um… there's someone you should meet. Stay right there. Don't move an inch. Promise?" he said anxiously. Before she could say anything, he turned to run to find his father.

"Father! Father! I um, there's a surprise for you," he said.

Caspian had been mainly keeping to himself, but he would never lock out his own son. "What is it, m'boy?"

"Just, come and follow me," Rilian said anxiously.

But he was disappointed. When his father and the Gentle Queen saw each other, they at first greeted each other with familiarity, but then acted more as acquaintances rather than long lost lovers.

"Father, I thought you loved her!" Rilian said once they were alone.

"She's confused. And I don't even know if she returns my feelings in the least bit. I don't want to pressure her," Caspian said.

Fern, Caspian's daughter who had passed away as a young child long before her brother had been taken by the Lady of the Green Kirtle, was elected to try to speak with Susan in hopes that her age would forgive tactless speaking.

"Hello Queen Susan! My name's Fern! I have a question I always had when I heard stories about you."

"Ask away, child," she said gently.

"Were you ever in love?"

Susan froze, not expecting that question. "I… just once."

"Did he return your feelings?"

"I… I kissed him before leaving. But… he mostly seemed shocked. He didn't really return it, pulling me into a hug instead. It… it hurt. But it simply wasn't meant to be. He didn't love me, and I had to leave," she said wistfully.

"But if he was in love with you, would you want to be with him?" Fern said, practically jumping up and down.

"I suppose. But that will never happen. He… he married another," she said sadly.

"Alright, bye!" Fern said hastily, about to explode if she couldn't share what she learned with her relatives that very second.

When she told them, Rilian said, "That's how Father always describe her leaving! Except he says he loved her. And he didn't return the kiss because…"

"His breath stank!" all of them said together before bursting into giggles. "And he was afraid she'd get mad!"

"So now we have to get them together! Since they both want to be together!" another descendant, Swanwhite said.

Soon they put their plan into action at a masquerade.

Tirian, who was about the same build as Caspian, donned the same mask as his ancestor. During the dance, he found Queen Susan and asked to dance with her.

As the dance ended, he said, "Please, my queen, meet me under the tallest beech tree at the north end of the royal gardens in one hour."

Susan blinked in surprise, but agreed.

Meanwhile, Fern was convincing her father, "Papa, you _must_ go to the tallest beech tree at the north end of the royal gardens in an hour."

"And why?" he groaned.

"Because! Um, because… it's a great place to see the stars. Where you can make a wish! And you've been so sad that you need a wish. And the stars will start coming out in an hour. Please, Papa! It's no fun if you're sad," she said, pulling out her best little kid puppy eyes that worked when she was young.

In an hour, Caspian decided to humor his daughter and to head over to the tree. She was right about the stars just coming out. The very moment he made a wish for Susan to notice him as she once did, he saw a woman approaching him, wearing a mask with lilies artfully decorating it. Her hair tumbled down her back with lilies knotted in them.*

"Queen Susan. Lilies suit your Majesty," he said, guessing correctly at the woman's identity. "I… I can't believe you actually came."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked in confusion, thinking him to be the man who had arranged to meet her.

"Are… can… may I remove your mask?" he asked.

Susan blushed. Whoever this man may be, he was rather forward. "I suppose."

Caspian slowly lifted his fingers to the bottom of her mask, lifting it slowly as he reveled in every instant where his fingers brushed her smooth skin.

"Susan," he breathed.

"And who are you?" she asked, lifting her hands to his mask. He nodded, and she removed his mask.

She eked out, "Caspian!" She placed her hand on her chest and caught her breath. "I … I would have thought you'd be spending the night with your _wife._"

"We … it's not like that. We're not like that," he said hastily.

"So… you're saying you're not tied to her?"

"No."

"So no woman holds your heart?" Susan asked.

"Only the woman in front of me," he said, wearing his heart on his sleeve. He then said, "By the Mane! I didn't mean to pressure you when you're still so confused. And we... we only knew each other for such a short time. I'm sure you don't want to hear such things fr-umph!"

He was cut off by Susan grabbing his collar to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in closer, feeling her hot lips crashing on his. Susan reveled in his warmth. She thought she could never have him - had even thought him a story they had made up for some time. And now she had him in her arms.

Suddenly, they heard squeals and giggles from the bushes, suddenly covered by other voices hushing them. They exchanged glances – acting as a pair already – and went to investigate, catching several of Caspian's descendants spying on them.

"Um… we just happened to be passing through her," Fern said innocently.

"Alright then," Susan said, shrugging it off.

Caspian was about to do the same when he noticed something odd. "Wait…Tirian, why do you have the exact same mask and outfit as me?"

* **for those who might not know, the name Susan means lilies**

**As usual, please leave any prompts you may have! Thank you to all of you who have! **


	10. Letters

**Random fact… before uploading this chapter, there were exactly the same number of chapters and same number of reviews on this story and the Suspian story I wrote for Valentine's Day. **

**Prompt from PrincessAnna: Dear Caspian, I wish you were back from the war.**

Susan picked up her quill and wrote in her pretty calligraphy.

_My dearest Caspian, _

_I wish you were back from the war. Cair Paravel is never the same without you by my side. You will be pleased to hear everything is running smoothly. I hope it is the same with you. _

_Much love, _

_Susan_

_P.S. A special surprise awaits you when you return. So hurry back!_

Caspian kissed the sacred letter. He treasured every word he got from his beloved wife. He quickly penned a return letter, hoping to hear from her again soon.

_ My love, _

_Perhaps this was will not be as long as we think. The giants may be strong and mighty, but they are fools I can outsmart. And we have the advantage of numbers. I am glad to hear all is well with you. But what else is to be expected with such a brilliant queen in charge? I miss you so much. Every moment that passes is a moment I despair in, knowing that time without you is time wasted. But what is this surprise you speak of? I'm anxious to know._

_Yours truly,_

_Caspian_

Susan giggled at Caspian's excitement. But she was just as excited to show him the surprise when he returned.

_My darling husband, _

_Did you in truth think you might get the truth from me so easily? Nay, I will safeguard this secret. But trust me, you will be pleased. But perhaps your eagerness for knowing the surprise that awaits you will hasten you to end this war and return to me. My heart is not whole without you._

_With all my heart, _

_Susan_

As he returned to camp from finalizing a treaty with the giants when a dove brought him the latest letter. The other soldiers teased him for his excitement, but he raced to his desk anyways to write to her.

_My beloved Susan,_

_Even the beautiful dove which delivered your letter couldn't compare to your beauty which with all my heart I hope will be soon. The giants have been defeated so it should not be long. But must you tease me so with this surprise? You know I don't care much for surprise. _

_Devotedly yours,_

_Caspian_

Susan glanced down at the "surprise" that awaited Caspian and smiled. No, he would be thrilled by the surprise.

_My long-lost husband, _

_When will you return then? My patience runs thin, and you know how _very _dangerous it is for me to lose my patience. So hasten, my love! I do wonder, should I tell you the secret? Which will bring you faster, telling you so you wish to see it for yourself or dangling this surprise over your head? Methinks that latter so I will merely tease you with it once more. _

_Impatiently yours,_

_Susan_

Caspian chuckled as he wrote his letter before handing it off to a raven with rather specific instructions for when and where to give it to her.

_My impatient wife, _

_I hope to soon see the surprise for myself then. As for when I shall return, how about you turn around and see for yourself? _

_Your teasing husband, _

_Caspian_

Susan turned around, confused. But a brilliant smile appeared on her face as she saw her eager husband waiting there for her. She ran to him as he picked her up in his arms and spun her about. But as he spun her, he suddenly realized something was different.

"Susan.. you… we're… ahh…" he stammered in shock. She just smiled and directed his hand to her stomach as she nodded happily. He grinned and kissed his wife. His life could not be more perfect at that moment.


	11. Come Again

**This one's based on a prompt from Raina, but in order to not give away the ending, I wrote the prompt at the bottom of the story rather than here. **

**I also added a song which I of course do not own the rights to, called "Come Again" by anonymous, but first written down by John Dowland in 1597. **

**Takes place in AU where the Pevensies rule Narnia and Caspian rules Telmar. **

Their life had been as perfect as a picture. But that was all it was, a picture. But as she returned to her husband in Telmar after a long trip to visit her father and the other stars for a few years, Lilliandil was sure that would change.

"Queen Lilliandil," Caspian greeted, with a formal bow. A familiar pang of jealous rose in her. If it had been his_ Gentle_ Queen who he had been greeting, he surely would not act with this unfamiliar formality.

"My King," she said. "I have wonderful news."

She gestured to the servants who brought out a small bundle.

"What is this?" Caspian asked curiously. The star's child smiled as she lifted the bundle and handed it to him. "A child? But… I haven't seen you in 2 years."

"Stars' pregnancy is different from human pregnancy," she said. "And the child is already almost a year old. But could anyone deny that this is your child?"

Sure enough, the child looked just like his father. "He most certain does look like me," Caspian wondered. "But even if he hadn't who am I to judge? Queen Susan of Narnia was here and – "

"Yes, I know," she said, an uncharacteristic nasty look upon her face. But then her face smoothed out, and she said, "But she died, and nothing will come between the three of us ever again."

* * *

Caspian had lived a good, full life. He was ready to die once his son had been returned to him by a visiting lady and gentleman from Narnia. But he was surprised to find himself in Aslan's country once he died.

"But I am a Telmarine," he wondered out loud.

He was surprised to hear a voice behind him answer, "There is one here waiting for you."

Caspian turned just seconds before the Lion began moving. He knew he must follow. But at one turn, he lost the Lion altogether. He was about to despair, but then he heard a beautiful voice singing.

"_Come again, sweet love doth now invite. Thy graces that refrain. To do me due delight_."

He climbed a wall to see a mane of hair spinning about as the sweet voice trippingly sang, "_To see, to hear, to touch, to kiss, to die! With thee again in sweetest sympathy_."

Caspian smiled at the beautiful love song. But then her voice, while still quite alluring, grew bitter. "_All the night my sleeps are full of dreams. My eyes are full of streams. My heart takes no delight_."

She began dancing again as she spat out, "_I sit, I sigh, I weep, I faint, I die! In deadly pain and endless misery_."

"Maiden! Why do you sing such sad songs whilst in Aslan's country?" he asked as he climbed down the wall. The maiden turned, and he gasped when he saw it was Susan.

"Queen Susan!" he exclaimed.

"King Caspian?" she gasped. For a moment her eyes seem to light up, but then they turned cold as night. "Leave me be."

"I… I couldn't help but hear your beautiful song. I do not mean to be presumptuous, but as far as I know of, I am the only man you have been with. I would like very much to know if that song was about me," he said.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "The first verse was to the memory of you as you once were. Or at least who I thought you were. Before you and your wife betrayed me."

"You already knew I had a wife when I slept with you!" he protested. "I wish I hadn't had to end things, but I had a responsibility to stay with her. I only wish I had known how much that hurt you."

"You think I weep because _you_ left me? Nay, you flatter yourself. I did not weep for one second for a _villain_ like you. I weep for _my_ son you and your wife stole from me," she hissed.

"Wh-What?" Caspian said, shocked.

"My Rilian, my precious baby. My sweet, sweet baby. One moment I am sleeping with my newborn child in my arm, the next I am dead. And from here I could see you and your wife passing _my_ child off as yours. How dare you?" she accused.

"What?" was all he could manage to say for quite some time. He finally managed to regain his voice and said, "I… I swear to you on my father's grave I knew naught of this."

She leaned back and blinked in surprise. Slowly, hesitantly, she asked, "No one can lie in Aslan's country. You… you are telling the truth?"

"I swear I am," he said. "How… how can I make it .. Never mind. I know there's nothing I could do to ever even come close to making up the hurt you feel."

"I suppose you are not to blame," she said in a small voice. Caspian took her in his arms as she began to cry. He rubbed her shoulders and the small of her back, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Susan finally pulled away from him, her eyes still glistening with tears. "I've hated you for so long that it seems so strange to hate you no more."

"I just can't believe all those years we lost that could have been spent together. But now we have an eternity together here in Aslan's country. I consider myself blessed beyond compare, my sweet love," he whispered.

Susan smiled and fell into his embrace once more.

**So the prompt was: Could you write one about Rilian being Susan's son but Caspian not knowing while Liliandil pretend he is hers since Susan dies.**

**And in case you didn't know, the reference to dying in the first verse of the song is from when dying used to mean sleeping together. (I'm not sure why anyone would compare the two, but okay…). Second time I'm pretty sure they meant dying the way we define it today. **

**By the way, I've been getting some really great prompts lately from my reviewers! Sorry it might take awhile to get to all of your prompts. My goal right now is to attempt one a week. There's also a few prompts for this story which I ended up or will end up incorporating in full story with Suspian in it called _What the Horn Wrought_, so if after awhile you still don't see a oneshot with your prompt here, it may be there!  
**


End file.
